powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Russell
"Forceful as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" "Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!" "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Nick Russell (also known as Bowen) is the main protagonist of Power Rangers: Mystic Force. He is the Red Mystic Ranger and the leader of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Nick was born in the Magic World, however, during the war, Nick was separated from his parents and raised in the Human World. Later, Nick would grow living with different relatives since his parents did not have time for him. When he went to Briarwood, the forces of evil were unleashed and he became the Red Mystic Ranger. Nick would become the leader of the Mystic Rangers and, together they fought against the forces of evil to protect the world. Nick would later discover his origins and his eventual destiny as the "Light" that would save the world from the Darkness. Eventually, Nick and the other Mystic Rangers defeated the Master and saved the world. Nick left Briarwood with his biological parents to visit his adoptive parents. Biography Nick was born Bowen, son of Leanbow and Udonna. In the magical world, he was referred to as the "Light", born of a powerful warrior and sorceress, destined to defeat the Darkness. During the Great War, Bowen was fought over by Daggeron and Calindor. Luckily, Phineas brought him over to the Human World where he was raised by the Russells. Nick grew up to be a teen who, ever since his parents have been away for business trips and other important things, has been riding on his motorcycle from relative to relative. Nick was adopted as a baby and never knew his birth parents, and he keeps the red blanket his baby self was originally wrapped in for sentimental reasons. Nick is brave and headstrong. Though at first he was a wanderer. Nick arrived in Briarwood to live with his sister on the same day that evil was unleashed. Not long after, the little town was rocked by a thundering earthquake that announced the arrival of ancient demons. Nick was knocked from his motorcycle during the tremor, but was unharmed. His bike was less fortunate, and he had to stop to repair it. During the repairs, he witnessed an old man in distress, desperate for help. When nobody else would assist him, Nick stepped up, and volunteered to escort him into the Briarwood forest. His decency inspired the other four teens to join up and aid the old man. Upon entering the forest, Nick and the teens lost sight of the old man, who soon revealed himself to actually be Udonna, the White Mystic Force Ranger. Udonna granted Nick a magic wands and the ability to manipulate fire. Nick was hesitant to accept the wand, and didnt believe anything Udonna said. It was at this point that Nick parted ways with the rest of the teens, and attempted to make his way out of the forest. Meanwhile, the other teens attempted to take on the invading Hidiacs, but were proving to be unsuccessful. Eventually, they were able to fully accept the power of magic and transform into the Mystic Rangers. Nick was the last to accept the power of magic, and came to join the team in the fight against Knight Wolf. Nick works at the Rock Porium with the other Rangers and spends his spare time fixing his motorcycle. He was the first to befriend the troblin Phineas. However, Nick has a mysterious past he has not yet opened up to his friends about. Although Nick isn't the type to hold grudges, Koragg the Knight Wolf is and has repeatedly used magical telepathy to drawn Nick into combat. Nick has found he can use the conection in reverse, contacting Koragg. When he and the Rangers were battling Catastros and Koragg, he was pulled into another dimension with Catastros. In this dimension, his powers would not work as he was chased by Catastros, who was badly injured by Necrolai's crossbow arrows. Luckily, he managed to heal Catastros, and it was because of Nick's act of kindness that Catastros combined with him as Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. Nick managed to recombine with Catastros to stop Morticon from destroying the city. Nick and the other Rangers were trapped in an alternate reality where the Mystic Rangers were never discovered caused by Jenji and Imperious. They went to the Tribunal of Magic to have things fixed back to the way it was, and they returned the world to its rightful state. Nick discovered that he was Udonna's lost son and the Light that the Ten Terrors were fighting for. After Oculous had captured Xander, Vida, Madison and Chip, Nick was about to surrender. But Phineas finally was able to make Nick realize that with being The Light, Nick has the power to defeat the Darkness and save everyone. Nick then was able to join with Fire Heart to become the Red Dragon Fire Ranger, defeat Oculous, and save his friends. By the end of Mystic Force, Nick was possessed by the Master and was transformed into a new Koragg. As such, the Master can summon the armor of Koragg around Nick, and has access to a variety of dark spells. After trapping the Rangers in a shield, Nick and his father duel in their respective armors. A massive battle ensues, destroying most of Rootcore. Leanbow finally reaches past the darkness to his son, and the Master is ejected from Nick's body. Afterwards Nick was pushed to the limit, seeing Udonna captured, the world destroyed and his father briefly killed, but was convinced by Madison that he couldn't give up and that the Rangers needed him to keep fighting. He was able to wound the Master enough to force him to retreat and, in the last clash, led the Rangers in destroying him. With the forces of evil defeated and after giving Madison his blanket as a sign that he will return to Briarwood, Nick along with Udonna and Leanbow rode off into the sunset on motorcycles to see his adoptive parents. Personality Nick is an impulsive and arrogant young man who acts first and thinks later. He is also pessimistic, once believing there to be no chance against the Master when they were defeated by him. Nick considered giving up, but the other Rangers convinced him not to. At first, Nick was a loner who would rather do things by himself than accepting help. However, with the other Mystic Rangers, he comes to accept the value of teamwork. Red Mystic Ranger Arsenal *Mystic Morpher *Magi Staff - Sword Mode *Mystic Force Fighters *Mystic Legend Armor **Mystic Lion Staff **Fierce Dragon Morpher ***Red Dragon Fire Ranger *Mystic Racers **Mystic Speeder Zords *Centaurus Phoenix Megazord **Titan Form - Mystic Phoenix **Catastros *Phoenix Unizord **Mystic Phoenix **Brightstar *Legend Titan Form - Mystic Firebird Knight Wolf Arsenal *Knight Saber *Wolf Shield Also see *Kai Ozu ru:Ник Рассел Category:Mystic Force Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Update Template Category:Team leader